Hiruzen Brothers
by ToxicLucien
Summary: The fourth Hokage sealed beast in Naruto and another child name Lucien which the third Hokage took care of and raised them as brothers Warning has reference to Final Fantasy 7 and Lucien is a made up char and will be paired with someone


Im going to warn you that this is a made up story and im doing this around a made up char but, its gonna be based around the Naruto story and other references

The elemential countries were at war with the tailed beast the forth hokage was fed up with the war called a meeting with the other kages they all took one child to be a vessel for the beast so their power could never be released and attacked the villages again

Chapter 1

All the Kages appeared with one child in their hands as they all made eye contact with each other.

"We must stop this war and to do this we must take a lifes to seal the beast in their vessels." said the Minato Namikaze

"This maybe true Minato but why is the third here with another child we agreed with one child and Pain has the rest." asked Kazekage

"Naurto is my child and im using him to sealed Kyuubi like we agreed on, and the third has Lucien there is your answer KazeKage"

Sarutobi looked down at Lucien's bright red eyes he knew that something bad was going to happen to him but dont know what yet.

"And to make things clear Lucien is going to be used as another vessel for a different elemential beast thats not in this world."

The councils looked at him as their eyes got big as they thought of a different kind of beast.

"Another elemential being you mention nothing about this Minato if you can do it all of us can!" yelled the fourth Raikage

"I dont care what you two intend on doing but im the only one who will being done this jutsu on Lucien and im the only one who can use it."

Kazekage cleared his voiced as attension went to him as he spoke finally

"Let him do what he wants to do lets get this finished in need to get back and do papperwork."

"Now sence were all on the same page lets go get started."

Minato done a hand seal as a large pestal appeared with massive chakra as a demon appeared with a knife in his mouth.

Minato walked up and placed Naruto on the pestal

"I will use his mother's life to seal the nine tailed beast in him."

The demon nodded a bright light appeared as a seal appeared on Naruto stomach and the other kage followed forth as well

"Sarutobi hand me Lucien will you?"

Sarutobi walked over to the Minato and hands him the baby. Minato placed Lucien on the pestal

"Demon I want to seal a beast in this baby it's name is Bahamut and I use my life and his both his parents as well."

the demon nodded as a bright light was made again as Minato fell to the ground as his body faded into light. Sarutobi walked over and picked up Naruto and Lucien

"I'll watch over you two as my own children."

12 years later

Naruto was shoving Lucien to wake up he mumbled as he kicked Naruto in the chest so he would leave him alone.

"Lucien wake up the third wants our pressence he gonna be mad if you sleep all day!"

"Shut up Naruto Im awake and leave now will you and get dressed."

Lucien crawled out of his bed and walked to his closet and pull out some clothes he wore a black undershirt which was long sleeved and a black and green shirt on top of it and wore black pants with cuts in them where you can see the threads of the jeans.

Lucien walked out of his room and saw Naruto in his orange outfit he sighed as he grabbed Naruto's jacket and tugged him back into his room

"Im not letting you out looking at that you should know this by now brother."

Lucien opened up his closet and grabbed some clothes for Naruto to wear he finally stops looking for extra things for an outfit and tossed everthing on Naruto's bed Naruto started putting on his new outfit which is black pants red undershirt which is short sleeved and a black shirt on top he placed his ninja headband on which was a dark red band and the metal was black. which Lucien forgot to put his on his placed his on as well which was a black band and dark green metal.

Lucien opend the door and walked through it walking to the hokage state he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Hey bro?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Are you sure were brothers? I mean that you have long blue hair and i have spikey silver hair. If we were brother wouldn't we have the same color hair and eyes? Which yours are green and mine is purple."

"Just because we have different color hair and eyes has nothing to do with being brother we may not even be related but we were raised up together we care for each other and possibly die to save each other which make us brothers."

Naruto looked at Lucien and nodded as they were walking to the the hokage state him and Naruto were the same age he felt like he was the older brother and the semi wise one he knew it wasnt true but he like to belive it.

"Hey Lucien why is this the longest walk we ever had to the hokage state?

"I dont know why. It is up there so lets get up there or Father will give us a long lecture about honor and pride like he did a few nights ago it was such a bore."

Naruto laughed at Lucien statement they finally reached to the hokage building they walked in to the office the third looked at them

"Boy's your late why is that?"

"Well I woke up late and I had to give Naruto fashin tips again."

Sarutobi laughed "Well never mind that you two have a mission together its simple for your skills take this letter and go to the sand and deliver it to the kazekage if someone gets in your way dispose of them will you?"

Lucien looked at Sarutobi and laughed slightly

"Let me guess this is something that you forgot to do isnt it so we have to do your errends am I correct?"

Sarutobi nodded as Lucien walked out of the building Naruto followed as they walked to the gate as they saw Gekko Hayate,and Kakashi they copy cat ninja the anbu spotted Lucien and Naruto

"Hey guy wanna pratice your swordmenship Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and walked to Gekko as Kakashi looked at Lucien

"So i guess you want to train to well since Im here I guess theirs no harm."

Lucien smirked "One condition."

"And what is that Lucien?"

Lucien had a strange look from it looked like Kakashi had a smirk on his face but surely it wasnt.

"If I beat you, you will take this to the sand village so i dont have to do it."

So yeah this is the end of Chapter 1 i hope you like it like i said i used references in it from final fantasy 7 but its all good i hope


End file.
